the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sortilèges et rituels
Les sortilèges et les rituels sont de la Magie ou des charmes utilisés par des sorciers. Sorts de limite Sort de limite * Fermeture du cimetière Lafayette : Ce sort fut utilisé par Sophie et Jane-Anne pour fermer le cimetière lafayette aux vampires. Depuis lors, les vampires doivent y être invité pour y pénétrer. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort lunaire de limite : Ce sort fut utilisé par Celeste pour enfermer les originaux dans le cimetière Lafayette. Lié à la Lune le sort reste actif durant une lunaison, jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort sacrificiel de limite : Mis en place par Papa Thunde, se sort permet de créer une zone inaxessible à quiconque s'en approche. Il fut utilisé pour enfermer Rebekah et empêche quiconque d'approcher son corps. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de limite et d’incendie : Ce sort, particulièrement puissant, permet de clore, à distance, chaque issus d'une demeure et de provoquer un incendie. ** Incantation : * Sort de limite : Utilisé par Esther, ce sort permet, via l'utilisation d'une poudre spécifique, de tenir des personnes à distance. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de limite du Manoir Fauline : Mis en place par Mary-Alice, ce sort est lié à la tête d'une poupée planté sur la grille délimitant la propriété de la Douairière Fauline. Il fut mis en place pour bloquer l'accès à toute personne voulant entrer durant le cambriolage. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Manipulation du sort de Limite : Réalisée par une sorcière fidèle à Klaus, ce sort permis de retourner le sort de limite mis en place par Mary-Alice. Ainsi, au lieu de bloquer l'entrée du Manoire, il empêche quiconque de le quitter. ** Incantation : "Aven safa sa belise, de la mer..." * Sort de limite : Mis en place par Finn pour empêcher les vampires et les loup de quitter la demeure des Mikaelson, ce sort, en plus de bloquer le passage, brûle toute personne touchant la barrière. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de limite : Mis en place par Finn pour tenir Elijah à distance, ce sort permet de dresser rapidement et durant une période limité un mur invisible entre deux individu. ** Incantation : "Kembe Po Transi" Contre sort de limite * Contre sort de limite : Utilisé par Geneviève pour briser le sort lunaire de Céleste, ce sort de limite nécessite de canaliser une grande puissance. Comme beaucoup de contre sort de limite, il annule globalement le sort et ne permet pas de libérer une seule personne. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Contre sort de limite : Utilisé, sans succès, par Davina et Kaleb, se sort à normalement de fonction de détruire les barrières créées par les sorts de limite. N'étant pas assez puissant pour contrer le sort de Finn, ce sort fut inefficace. ** Incantation : "Sanguinata Venet a Superem" * Contre sort de limite : 'Utilisé par Freya, ce sort est, à ce jour, le plus puissant contre sort de limite connu. Il permit à Freya de détruire la barrière qui retenait les sorcières dans la manoir Fauline, exploit qu'aucune sorcière n'avait réalisé en 100 ans. ** Incantation : ''"Destruccive glas stav enfala" Sorts de localisation Sort de localisation * '''Sort de localisation : Utilisé par Sabine pour retrouver Hayley, ce sort nécessite l'utilisation du sang d'une personne liée à l'individu recherché. Portant en elle l'enfant de Klaus, le sang de ce dernier fut utilisé pour le sort. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de localisation d'os : Ce sort fut utilisé par Sophie afin de localisé les restes de Celeste. Il fonctionne en provoquant un évènement climatique particulier à l'endroit où se trouve la dépouille. ** Incantation : "S''aka fuese vada lale sulu midi missa missashe''" * Sort de localisation : Utilisé à plusieurs reprise par Sophie, Sabine, Finn, ce sort utilise du sel noir pour tracer le chemin de la personne que l'on recherche sur carte. Il nécessite également la présence d'objet appartenant à l'individu recherché. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de localisation : Utilisé par Monique pour retrouver Céleste. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de localisation du pieu de chêne blanc : Utilisé par Esther ce sort fut utilisé sans succès pour retrouver la pieu de chêne blanc. ** Incantation : "''Mearm filliam ba kembe, Exaculis indi..."'' * Sort de localisation : Utilisé par Esther pour trouver Davina. ** Incantation : "Où tu fuis a pouvoir la trouver. Yonn sourri nan se bra" * Sort de localisation : Utilisé par Esther pour retrouver Davina se sort nécessite une bol d'eau, 3 pétales de rose et quelques gouttes du sang de la sorcière lançant le sort. ** Incantation : "Ma ter ak san sou ki, élumie la fille" * Sort de vision : Utilisé par Davina, ce sort provoque des visions d'une personne que l'on cherche. ** Incantation : "We du le mon ennemi en temps" * Sort de localisation : Utilisé par Davina et Kol pour retrouver Joshua, ce sort nécessite du sel noir et des objets personnels faisant le lien avec l'individu recherché. ** Incantation : "Ce che vous, pro la busque" * Sort de localisation : Utilisé par Finn, ce sort nécessite l'utilisation d'une poupée servant de représentation de la personne recherchée. ** Incantation : "Devoule es numerus puerum" * Sort runique de localisation : Utilisé par Freya pour retrouver Hope, ce sort utilise un symbole runique comme représentation de la personne recherché. Dans ce cas, la rune utilisé était un symbole signifiant "bébé". ** Incantation : Inconnue Sorts de dissimulation * Sort de dissimulation : Utilisé par Davina sur demande de Marcel, ce sort permet à un individu d'être indétectable aux sorts de localisation. Davina utilisa se sort à plusieurs reprise pour se cacher, pour cacher le pieu de chêne blanc mais également pour cacher Mikael. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de dissimulation : Utilisé par Esther pour masquer l'endroit où elle retenait Elijah prisonnier. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Puissant sort de dissimulation : Utilisé par une sorcière inconnue, ce sort fut jeté pour masquer la présence de Hope, de Rebekah, de Camille et d'Elijah. Extrêmement puissant, ce sort est parvenu à bloquer tous les sorts de localisation de Finn mais fut inutile face à la puissance de Freya et de son sort runique de localisation. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort d'invisibilité : Ce sort fut utilisé par Davina et Kol pour masquer physiquement leur présence et passer inaperçu aux yeux de Klaus ** Incantation de Kol :' '"...Keschede sede ni canun. Keschede senu ni..." ** Incantation de Davina :' '"...excede canun infenun da ba nunc ca nun, senon canu ni..." Sorts sacrificiels * Sort de dessiccation : Utilisé par Papa Thunde, ce sort permet de stopper le coeur d'un vampire et ainsi d'arrêter leur circulation sanguine. Ce type de sort est mortel pour les vampires classiques et permet de plonger un originel dans sommeil proche de la mort. Un sort similaire fut ensuite utilisé par Finn puis par Kol. ** Incantation : "Symbole du masque de l'ombre, répands-toi. répands-toi." * Sort de marquage d'âme : Utilisé par Lenore, ce sort permet de marquer l'âme d'une sorcière et ainsi de faire apparaître une marque distinctive sur le corps de la personne qu'elle possède. Il nécessite d'avoir accès à un objet enchanté par la sorcière que l'on souhaite marquer et le sacrifice d'un python. ** Incantation : "''Le vu ut em bu l'espirit la vu sa"'' * Sort d'accroissement de la soif : Ce fort fut utilisé par Finn pour accroître la soif ressenti par les vampires afin de les pousser à se nourrir des loups qui étaient enfermés avec eux, puis des habitants du Vieux Carré. ** Incantation : Inconnue Sort de protection * Sort de protection : Utilisé par Sabine sur elle-même puis sur Davina, ce sort permet aux sorcières de se protéger contre la mort et ainsi de revenir à la vie. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort du protection contre la possession : Ce sort fut utilisé par Davina et Kol afin de protéger le corps de Camille contre la possession. Il nécessite l'utilisation d'une poupée représentant l'individu à protéger ainsi que l'usage de divers plantes. ** Incantation de Kol : "Pwoteje sa, Scandalum subsisto... Subsisto venenatis... impedit l'ecoulement" ** Incantation de Davina :' '"Se pa toi...Subsisto...Inquia l'ecoulement" Sorts de dérangement * Brouiller un sort de possession : Ce sort est utilisé par Davina pour brouiller le sort de transfert d'esprit réalisé par Esther. ** Incantation : "Scen ta Lum ves Victa per Vatis Imparret" * Sort de perturbation : Utilisé par Kol et Davina, se sort permet de perturber le fonctionne de tout objet enchanté durant une période 60 secondes. Il fut employé pour brouiller le sort de limite que Finn avait lancé sur la maison des Mikaelson. ** Incantation : Inconnue Sorts de Liaison Sorts de liaison * Sort de liaison : Utilisé par Jane-Anne, ce sort fut utilisé pour lier physiquement Sophie et Hayley. Ainsi, toute ce qui arrive à l'une arrive également à l'autre. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de connexion : Ce sort fut utilisé par Dahlia pour augmenter les pouvoirs de Freya afin de les canaliser. ** Incantation : "Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman" * Sort de connexion : Dahlia utilise le sang de Klaus pour se connecter à lui. ** Incantation : "Medareno sometswar. Medareno sometswar." Sorts de dissociation * Sort de dissociation : Tiré du Grimoire d'Esther, ce sort permet de brisé le lien unissant deux personnes. Il fut utilisé par Davina pour dissocier, à son insu, Sophie et Hayley. ** Incantation : "Phesmanus omniam icarec sotto, phesmanus omnio juxtus omniam icarec sotto rigoriam cordite." * Briser le lien unissant un originel à sa lignée : Utilisé par Davina et Kaleb, ce sort très puissant, est l'union du sort de liaison de soumission créé par Esther. Les deux sorts, liée par une racine de Kandahar sont récitée à l'envers. ** Incantation : "Nemo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo. Sanquinatum venetus barkael meh" Sorts de transfert d'esprit Sorts de possession * Sort de possession : Utilisé par Celeste durant plusieurs siècle, ce sort permet à l'esprit d'une sorcière de sauter d'un corps à l'autre. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de possession : Similaire au sort utilisé par Celeste, ce sort fut utilisé par Esther pour prendre possession du corps de Cassie puis de Lenore. Elle utilisa ce même sort pour placer Finn dans le corps de Vincent et Kol dans le corps de Kaleb. ** Incantation : Inconnue Sorts de restauration * Sort de restauration : Similaire à l'un des sorts du grimoire d'Esther, ce sort fut Utilisé par Monique pour renvoyer l'esprit de Celeste dans son corps. ** Incantation : "A ces restes, renvoyer cette âme dans son corps" Sort de verrouillage * Sort de verrouillage : Utilisé par Finn, ce sort permet de bloquer un esprit dans un corps afin d'empêcher celui-ci de sauter dans un autre corps. Finn utilisa ce sort pour bloquer Kol dans le corps de Kaleb et l'empêcher de sauter dans un autre corps pour échapper à la mort. ** Incantation : "O se kwe pe se" Exorcisme * Exorcisme : Utilisé par Freya se sort permet d'extraire l'esprit qui possède un individu. Elle l'utilisera pour chasser l'esprit de Finn du corps de Vincent. ** Incantation : "Yo va la vi, no vi la er" Sorts de résurrection * Le fauchage : Le fauchage est la dernière étape du rituel de la moisson. C'est lors de cette étape que les jeunes sacrifiées sont ramenées à la vie par les ancêtres. ** Incantation : "Après la moisson, vient l'heure du fauchage. Le sacrifice a été accompli, l'offrande a été reçue. Nous faisons appel à nos doyennes, ressuscitez celles que vous avez choisies" * Sort de résurrection : Inspiré d'un sort créé par Esther, ce sort fut utilisé par Davina pour ramener Mikael à la vie. Particulièrement puissant, il nécessite de canalise un "nexus vorti" c'est à dire le pouvoir généré par un événement tellement rare qu'il relève du miracle. ** Incantation : "De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie. De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie. From ash to bone, from bone to flesh, from flesh to life." * Redonner vie à une fleur : Ce sort fut utilisé comme entrainement par les jeunes moissonnées. Il permet de raviver les fleurs fanées. ** Incantation : "Prête'' vie à cette fleur, Prête vie à cette fleur, Prête vie à cette fleur, maintentant!" * '''Sort de détournement de la moisson : '''Utilisé par Celeste, ce sort permet de détourner les pouvoirs de la moisson et de ramener à la vie 4 sorciers décédés. ** Incantation : "''Par le sang sacré du Père, Par le sang pure de la Mère, Donnez-moi ! Donnez-moi !" * Sort de résurrection : Utilisé par Freya ce sort permet de soigner progressivement un corps jusqu'à le ramener à la vie. Elle l'employa pour réanimer le corps de Vincent et, par la même occasion, ramener Finn à la vie. ** Incantation : "Helbreth ranzar bilaste herte begimbi" Sorts offensifs Sort de la douleur * Sort de douleur : Utilisé par Katie, ce sort, particulièrement puissant permet d'infliger une douleur intense à une dizaine de vampire. Il nécessite de canaliser un grande quantité de magie. ** Incantation : "Donne me se la vroh kondu feh aila ra donne toi moi. Donne moi. Salcku tusdeh do. Vala" * Sort de douleur : '''Utilisé par Geneviève, ce sort lui permit de se défendre lors de l'attaque de Rebekah. ** Incantation : ''"Donnez-moi la force" '' * '''Sort de douleur : Utilisé par Bastiana sur Thierry. ** Incantation : "Voltrom amibou" Sort d'affaiblissement * Sort d'affaiblissement : Utilisé par Esther pour affaiblir Niklaus durant sa vie humaine et éviter qu'il n'active sa malédiction, ce sort nécessite l'enchantement d'un objet porté en permanence par la personne à affaiblir. ** Incantation : * Sort d'affaiblissement : Utilisé par Sabine et 3 autres sorcières, ce sort permet d'endormir un individu. Il fut utilisé sur Davina et Camille, même s'il n'eut aucun effet sur cette première. ** Incantation : " Gardiennes de la foi, Gardienne de la foi, Laissez-nous passer !" * Baiser empoissonné : Utilisé par Celeste, ce sort permet d'affaiblir un vampire originel. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort d'affaiblissement : Utilisé par Finn sur Marcel et ses vampires, ce sort permet de plonger les vampires dans une sorte de stase. ** Incantation : Inconnue Sorts d'extraction * Sort d'extraction du coeur : Utilisé par Finn, ce sort permet d'extraire à distance, le coeur d'une personne. Il l'utilisa pour la première fois en tentant de tuer Hayley. Après avoir canalisé les pouvoirs de Mikael, il parvient à réutiliser ce sort sans aucune incantation. ** Incantation : "Le specto tre colo ves bestia" Sorts de mémoire * Sort d'amnésie : '''Utilisé par Davina, ce sort fut utilisé pour effacer de la mémoire de Rebekah la localisation de l'endroit où Elijah était retenue. ** Incantation : Inconnue * '''Sort d'effacement de contrainte : Utilisé à plusieurs reprise par Davina sur Josh et Camille, ce sort permet d'effacer de la mémoire d'un individu tout ce qu'un vampire lui a dit ou ordonner sous hypnose. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de restauration de mémoire : Utilisé par Esther sur Elijah, ce sort permet de raviver les souvenirs oubliés ou refoulés. Il fut employé afin qu'Elijah se souvienne du mal qu'il a causé en tant que vampire et de sa responsabilité dans la mort de Tatia. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Partage de souvenir : Utilisé par Freya, ce sort permet de transférer ses souvenirs dans l'esprit d'autre personnage. Elle l'utilisera sur Rebekah, Klaus et Elijah afin de leur montrer l'horreur de son enlèvement par Dahlia. ** Incantation : Inconnue Sorts de communication Spiritisme * Sort d'invocation d'un esprit : Utilisé par Davina et Abigail, ce sort avait pour but de contacter l'esprit de Tim. Par erreur, ce sort entraîna la mise en contact de Davina avec Mikael. ** Incantation : "Descorpus ventumus, d'entre les morts tu es revenu, révèles-toi." * Sort pour contacter les ancêtres : Utilisé par Davina, Abigail et Monique, ce sort permit à cette de dernière de prendre contact avec les ancêtres et de recevoir leur directive. Durant un court moment, les ancêtres prennent possession de Monique et s'exprime à travers elle. ** Incantation : "Oh ancêtres, renforcez nos vies. Entendez-nous ancêtres, priez pour nos vies. Venez nous en aide ancêtres, Répondez ! S'il vous plait, venez nous en aide ancêtres. Aidez-nous à renforcer nos vies." * Sort pour contacter les ancêtres : Utilisé par Geneviève, ce sort permet aux sorcières de prendre contact avec les ancêtres et de leur soumettre une demande en échange d'une offrande. ** Incantation : "''Par cette offrande j'en appelle aux ancêtres, entendez mon appel et faites-vous entendre. Par cette offrande j'en appelle aux ancêtres manifestez-vous et offrez moi votre miséricorde."'' Sort pour envoyer un message * Sort de convocation : Utilisé par Geneviève sur demande de Rebekah, ce sort servit à envoyer un message à Mikael. Il nécessite l'utilisation d'un objet appartenant à la personne à laquelle on destine le message. ** Incantation : "Prend ce message, ce sang et ces cendres sur le vent" * Sort pour envoyer un message : Utilisé par Rebekah et Cassie, ce sort utilisant les lettres d'un scrabble permet d'envoyer un message. Le message en question, un SOS, fut intercepté par Freya qui parvint à y répondre en déplaçant les lettres. ** Incantation : "Prend ce mesaj sa a le mo sur le vent" Sorts de guérison * Sort de défibrillation : Ce sort, utilisé par Geneviève, permet de relancer le coeur d'une personne mourante. Il nécessite l'utilisation de camomille et fut employé pour sauver Hayley. ** Incantation : "Cœur blessé reprends vie avec moi" * Sort de guérison : Utilisé par Freya, ce sort particulièrement puissant, permet de soigner les blessures corporelles. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de fertilité : Utilisé par Dahlia pour soigné l'infertilité d'Esther, ce sort permet aux femmes infertiles de donner la vie. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de réanimation : Utilisé par Freya, ce sort permet de réanimer un vampire originel victime d'un sort sacrificiel. Il fut utilisé pour ramener Mikael. ** Incantation : "Sinn vaka auga heniga" Sortilèges divers * Sort des création des bagues de jour : Utilisé par de nombreuses sorcières, les bagues de jours sont ornés d'un lapis-lazuli auquel est lié un sort de protection. Il permet au vampire de marcher au soleil sans en craindre les effets. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de création des bagues de nuit : Utilisé par Esther et Geneviève, ce sort lie un sort de protection à une pierre de cyanite noire protégeant ainsi les loups de l'influence de la pleine lune et leur permettant de contrôler leur transformation. A la pierre est également lié un sort augmentant leur force et leur rapidité et un sort leur permettant de conserver la nature toxique de leur morsure. ** Incantation :' ''"Matere Lunare Tua Victuse."' * ''''' '''Sort d'espionnage : Utilisé par Geneviève pour espionner Camille, ce sort nécessitant un émetteur et un récepteur permet de voir au travers de deux éléments liés. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Devinette : Utilisé couramment les sorcières du Vieux Carré, les devinettes sont employés comme un moyen d'enseigner différente chose aux jeunes sorcières. Monique utilisa ce sort sur Elijah pour le conduire jusqu'à Celeste. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Sort de récolte de sang : Utilisé par Davina, se sort permit de récolter le sang que Klaus avait versé au cours de son combat contre Marcel. ** Incantation : "Veni Sanguis, Veni Sanguis, Veni Sanguis, que vienne à moi le sang de l'hybride" * Sort d'enchainement : Utilisé par Esther, ce sort permet d'enchanter des liens afin de les rendre indestructible. Elle utilisa ce sort pour enchaîner Elijah. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Drainer le pouvoir du pieu de chêne blanc : Utilisé par Kol et Davina, ce sort permet de supprimer temporaire le pouvoir meurtrier du pieu de chêne blanc. Ainsi, lorsqu'il est utilisé le pieu de chêne blanc devient semblable à n'importe quel pieu et perd sa capacité à tuer les originals. ** Incantation : "Donne le pouvoir la bois" * Réparer un miroir : Ce fort fut utilisé par Davina pour réparer un miroir brisé. Ce demande une grande concentration. ** Incantation : "Fenetre san a soundre" * Projection Astrale : Utilisé par Esther, ce sort permet de projeter son corps à l'endroit voulu sans se déplacer physiquement. ** Incantation : "Apparaitre apparebis" * Chambre de chasse : une chambre de chasse est un dimension créée par les sorcières lorsqu'elle réalise une attaque psychique. Basé sur la magie de la représentation, elle permet d'enfermer l'esprit d'un individu dans une autre dimension laissant leur corps, sans défense, dans notre monde. ** Incantation : Inconnu * Sort de surcharge : Utilisé par Kol et Rebkah, ce sort permet de transmettre une grande quantité d'énergie à un tiers. Son utilisation avait pour but d'accabler Finn par une surcharge de pouvoir et ainsi le forcer à couper le lien qui lui permettait de canaliser le pouvoirs de ses parents. ** Incantation : "Los triforce comète" * Sort de régénération : Ce sort utilisé par Kol permet de régénérer un objet. Il fut employé pour réparé la rune brulé que Freya utilisa pour localiser Hope. ** Incantation : "Sanguinatum planicium" * Sort de télékinésie : Utilisé par Finn, ce sort permet de déplacer des objets à distance. Il sera utilisé contre Elijah et sera assez violent pour lui faire traverser un mur. ** Incantation : "Lectare sel vepe Kemiya * Création de l'étoile du diable : Utilisé par Mary-Alice et Astrid ce sort permet de créer une arme capable de provoque mille coupure avec une seule entaille. ** Incantation : "Lim Ala Dar ala dili" * Sort de transmutation : Utilisé par Kol et Davina, ce sort permet de changer la composition élémentaire d'un objet. Il fut utilisé à deux reprises : une fois pour changer une cordon de cuir en argent et une deuxième fois pour changer la dague d'argent en or. ** Incantation : "E Loke Gae La Lidi" * Détruire les pouvoirs du bracelet d’obéissance : Utilisé par Kol, ce sort permet de détruire la magie lié au bracelet d'obéissance. ** Incantation : "Dinti tu e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble doce mozore un frantu e sedo per un trahen ble do sedo per" * Création d'un poison : Utilisé par Davina, ce sort permet de combiner différent élément afin de créer un poison très puissant. Il est ensuite canalisé par Davina pour changer son propre sang en poison toxic pour les vampires. ** Incantation : "A verte insiguinae, a tor a ver" Malédictions Malédiction * Malédiction du premier né : Ancienne malédiction lancée par Dalhia, ce sort jeté sur chaque premier de chaque génération de Mikaelson est pour le moment un mystère. La seule chose connue et que le premier né doit être sacrifié pour éviter le retour de Dalhia. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Malédiction des hybrides : Utilisé par Esther, cette malédiction avait pour unique fonction d'endormir le côté loup-garou de Klaus après sa transformation en vampire. ** Incantation : Inconnue ** Article détaillé : Malédiction des hybrides * Malédiction du clan du Croissant-loup : Réalisé par Celeste, cette malédiction inverse le court naturel des choses et fait de la forme animal des loups-garou une forme permanente. Ainsi, les loups ne redeviennent humain que les nuits de pleine lune. ** Incantation : Inconnue ** Article détaillé : Malédiction du Croissant * Malédiction de Hayley ': Utilisé par Monique, ce sort permet de tuer un individu en provoquant un arrête cardiaque. Insidieux, le sort prend quelques temps avant de faire effet et affaiblit l'individu jusqu'à provoquer sa mort. * Incantation : ''"Allez le chercher à l'intérieur, trouvez l'être qui sommeille, l'enfant dans ce ventre" * '''Sort de la folie : Utilisé par Agnès et Bastianna, ce sort fonctionne conjointement avec le rosaire de folie. Il perturbe peu à peu la personne maudite provocant crise de colère, hallucination, pulsion violente, meurtre et suicide. ** Incantation :' '"Torré so fou, mort te de l'espii." * Malédiction de Kol : Utilisé par Finn, cette malédiction à pour but unique d'apporter la mort. ** Incantation : Inconnue Contre sort * Briser la malédiction de l'hybride : Utilisé par l'une des sorcières fidèle à Klaus, ce sort nécessitant la pierre de lune et le sacrifice d'un loup, d'un vampire et du double Pettrova, ce sort permet de réveiller le côté loup-garou de Klaus et de révéler sa nature d'hybride. ** Incantation : * Briser la malédiction du clan du Croissant : Réalisé par Sabine (possédée par Celeste) ce contre sort prend la forme d'un élixir servant de conducteur pour le sort. Le soir de pleine lune, quand les loups du croissant redeviennent humain, l'élixir doit être ingéré pour briser la malédiction. ** Incantation : Aucune * Briser la malédiction de Hayley : Réalisé par Geneviève pour sauver la vie de Hayley, ce sort nécessite l'utilisation de sel. ** Incantation : Inconnue * Briser la malédiction de Kol : Plusieurs sorts furent utilisés pour tenter de sauver Kol lorsqu'il fut maudit par Vincent. Trop puissante, la malédiction en pu être brisé. ** Incantation de Kol et Rebekah : "Voltre mezino cadau. Voltre mezino cadau" ** Incantation de Davina : Inconnu Sort d'immortalité * Sort d'hibernation : 'Ce puissant sort, utilisé par Dahlia, permet d'atteindre un état semblable à l'immortalité. Il plonge la sorcière qui l'utilise dans un sommeil de 100 durant lequel son corps se régénère et ses pouvoirs s'accroient. Ces périodes de sommeil sont entre-coupé d'une année d'éveil durant laquelle rien ne peut tuer la sorcière et où ses pouvoirs sont particulièrement puissants. ** Incantation : "''Magi somn et immortalis binde oss" * '''Sort de création des vampires : Utilisé par Esther il y a 1000 ans ce sort fait appelle au pouvoir de l'ancien chêne blanc pour apporter l'immortalité et au soleil pour apporter force et la rapidité. Il nécessite également l'usage du sang d'un double Pettrova comme activateur et la consommation de sang humain pour clore le rituel. ** Incantation : Inconnue Rituels La moisson *Article détaillé : La moisson Magie Sacrificielle *Article détaillé : Magie Sacrificielle Sacrifice de Hope *Article détaillé : Sacrifice de Hope Rite de consécration *Article détaillé : Consécration Rite des Neufs *Article détaillé : Rite des Neufs Rituel de grossesse Incantation: ''Inconnue'' Catégorie:Sortilèges Catégorie:Grimoire Catégorie:Sorcières Catégorie:Sorcière